Someone Who Deserves It
by IHOP
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Raven's alone... of IS she? My first attempt at a holiday oneshot. Check it out.


**NOTE: Here is my quick first attempt at a holiday-themed fanfic. It is VERY short because I don't have that much time if I want to get this posted by Valentine's Day. So the intro isn't very thorough, but hopefully I get the idea across well... Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------**

**Someone Who Deserves It**

by: IHOP

The date was February 14th—Valentine's Day, the day completely centered around candy, cards, flowers, and love. It's a holiday celebrated all around the country, and Titans Tower was no exception. Of course, the two Titans getting the most attention that day were Starfire and Robin, who had officially become a couple during the Titans' recent visit to Tokyo. The two had exchanged gifts—flowers and chocolate—and then headed out for a romantic dinner. Meanwhile, Cyborg, noticing that the two lovebirds had left their chocolate in the Tower, began prying through the boxes trying to find a piece with a filling he liked (he had to eat through many, MANY dark chocolate coconut pieces before finding the milk chocolate caramel ones, but that's a story for another fanfic).

Beast Boy would have ordinarily joined Cyborg in his candy raid (chocolate was the one dairy product he could stomach, besides the cheese on pizza), but instead he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he had been gone for hours.

_flashback_

_Cyborg: (as he fishes through a box of chocolates) Hey BB, wanna help me find the good chocolates?_

_BB: (drools for a second, then replies) Uh... no thanks, Cy. A-actually, I've gotta do something kind of important._

_Cyborg: (suggestively) Oooh, I see! BB's got himself a Valentine!_

_BB: (blushing furiously) I did not! ... I, er, just got a new moped magazine, and I want to look through it. (runs off)_

_Cyborg: (knowing that that was one of the worst cover-ups he has ever, EVER heard) Suuuuuure..._

_end flashback_

At any rate, all of the Titans had something to occupy themselves with on Valentine's Day—except for Raven. She was never much for holidays, anyway, and Valentine's Day was the worst, because to her, it was just a reminder of how alone she felt. More recently, though, it was a reminder of the love she had thought she had—Malchior. He was the first one to make her feel "normal" being the way she was, and he was the first one to suggest that she was _beautiful_. Raven had never considered herself beautiful before. But, of course, everything Malchior had said to her had been a lie. He hadn't really cared about her, and he hadn't really thought she was beautiful. And falling for his lies made her feel lower than ever. So she just lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to suppress her painful thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard a faint knock on the door. She hesitated before getting up and slowly creeping towards it. But when she opened the door, nobody was there. Almost disappointed, she turned to go back inside, then noticed something on the ground. She bent over and was surprised to pick up a large, heart-shaped box of chocolates. Attached was a peculiar rose. From one angle, it appeared a bluish color, from another angle violet, and from another angle almost black. Although it had a few thorns, it was one of the most beautiful flowers raven had ever seen. Tied to the stem of the rose was a tiny card. The words were typed so she couldn't identify the handwriting. She read it:

_Happy Valentine's Day _

_to a beautiful girl _

_who deserves to know she's loved._

Raven was stunned when she read the card. She thought about how she had only moments before considered herself alone in the world, and now she found this. Suddenly, she was reminded of the words someone had told her when she was at her lowest:

"_You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not."_

Raven gasped. Although the gifts were anonymous, she had a strong suspicion of who sent them. She gently dropped the box and the flower and ran to Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy was sitting anxiously in his room. When he heard a knock on his door. Startled, he jumped. _Uh-oh, _he thought. _She's here. She read it. I'm dead._ As his life flashed before his eyes, Beast Boy walked to the door and creaked it open. Just as he had expected, there stood Raven, an expression of shock still lingering on her face.

"Um, hi," Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "I should probably expla—" but before he could finished, he found himself gripped in a hug.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven murmured. Relieved, the changeling grinned as he returned the embrace.

"I meant every word," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

**---------------------------------------**

_The end. Hope it was okay. I think it was all right for doing in about one hour off the top of my head when I could be sleeping. Please review. Criticize if you want, but don't flame BBxRaven, please, or Raven will go all Trigon on you._

_Happy Valentine's Day!!! _


End file.
